


[Podfic] I Like Your Gifts Just Fine

by marianas



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, penis size insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some unknowable reason, Fraser likes giving but not receiving. Ray's determined to get to the bottom of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Like Your Gifts Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Like Your Gifts Just Fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/107375) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



> It's been a long time since I've podficced, but I want to get back into it. I'm not thrilled with this recording (I'm too quiet and there's fan noise). I love this fic (admittedly, partly because it was my prompt originally). Thanks to helens78 for the permission! Concrit is welcome. 
> 
> [Originally posted [here](http://marianas.dreamwidth.org/22474.html)]

  


**Length** : 4m 59s | 4.8MB | 823w  
 **Link** : (mp3) **[at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?tbjljgqwwqjedwy)** | **[at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/i-like-your-gifts-just-fine)**


End file.
